PKM
PKM (ПКМ, Пулемёт Калашникова Модернизированный: "Kalashnikov's Machine-gun Modernized") is a Russian general-purpose machine gun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The Russian PKM is a belt-fed, general purpose machine gun that holds 150 cartridges of 7.62 NATO per belt container. It is equipped with the same operation system that the AK-47 utilizes and its successful light weight body boasts excellent mobility as well as reliability. It uses three-round burst for its secondary fire mode. Advantages *High magazine size *Conserve ammunition when switched to burst fire mode *High accuracy in burst fire mode *High rate of fire *High damage *Can undergo Weapon Enhancement *Free to obtain permanently for Indonesia during event Disadvantages *Expensive *High recoil *Heavy weight *Long reload time *Purchasable only by cash points (except in Indonesia. Obtained freely by login in from 11 September - 14 September) Events *Japan :This weapon was released on October 19, 2011. *Singapore/Malaysia :This weapon was released on February 13, 2013 alongside Skyline. *Indonesia :This weapon can be obtained permanently free by login on September 11, 2013 after maintenance until 23:59 P.M, September 14, 2013 (GMT+7). *South Korea: 5 December 2013 (Gold Edition) alongside Savery. Tips *150 rounds of PKM can deal 4500 ~ 9000 damages to zombies if all bullets hit the target. *In zombie mods, combine with Deadly Shot for massive damage. *PKM deals the same damage as MG3. *Rate of fire and reload time are the same as M249. *Treat this weapon just like FAMAS and MG3. *Fire in brust with primary fire mode is very inaccurate. use secondary fire mode instead. *Use primary fire mode when dealing with enemies in middle/close range, while use secondary fire mode when dealing with enemies in far distances. Weapon Enhancement PKM can undergo Weapon Enhancement to upgrade its performance. Users Counter-Terrorist * : Used by Spetsnaz. * : Still using by Spetsnaz today. * : A SEAL operative is seen armed with a PKM in the promotion poster. Variants PKM Gold Edition PKM Gold Edition is the gold-plated version of PKM. It is lighter than the original weapon. PKM Gold can only be obtained rarely from Code Box. Comparison to MG3 Positive *Lighter (+1%) *Cheaper (-$150) *More accurate (+1%) Neutral *Same reload time (4.7 seconds) *Same damage (30) Negative *Smaller magazine size (-50) *Lower rate of fire (-1%) Gallery PKM Pkm draw.jpg|Drawing File:Pkm_viewmodel.png|View model File:Pkm.gif|Shoot and reload Hd harlem 20120124 1329540.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Zs_2gateEasy_20130913_2056390.jpg|A PKM on the ground File:Zs_deadend_20130913_1914560.jpg|Purchasing PKM In-game, note the caliber Spetsnaz pkm.jpg|A Spetsnaz operative with a PKM File:M14ebr_pkm_weaponenhancement_promo_japan.jpg|PKM can be enhanced now File:Pkm_50_advanced_enhancement_kit_set.png|PKM + 50 Advanced Enhancement Kit set pkm_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon sg/mypkm.jpg|SG/MY promotional poster pkmcp.jpg|China poster 1378358141_incso_20130903_20130906_megabonusbanner-megaxus.jpg|Indonesia Mega Bonus poster File:Snapshot_20130911_1540120.jpg|Obtained from Mega Bonus event Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound PKM Expert Edition File:Pkm_viewmodel_expert.png|View model pkm2.png|Model File:Pkmv6.png|Ditto 20130201ff_2.jpg|China poster PKM Master Edition File:Pkm_viewmodel_master.png|View model pkm3.png|Model File:Pkmv8.png|Ditto 20130201ff 2.jpg|China poster Trivia *The PKM in real-life is only chambered with 7.62×54mm Russian only instead of 7.62 NATO. *The PKM has no burst-fire mode in real-life. It can be fired in full automatic only. *The PKM is usually used by former Soviet states and third-world countries' military. It also has many license and unlicensed copies. *The PK machine gun was designed by Mikhail Kalashnikov (the designer of the AK-47) in the 1960s and entered service of the Soviet army in the 1965. It has been used in wars such as the,Soviet-Afghanistan war and Chechen wars. Today,this weapon is still in service in the Russian military. *This weapon can hold up to 250 rounds. *This is the only machine gun in-game that has a burst-fire mode. *It is rare to find out users that use this machine gun in most modes,but it is categorized as a hot weapon in shop. *Although In-game it uses 7.62 NATO,when you purchasing the PKM in-game it states that it is chambered with 7.62×54mm Russian. External links *PK machine gun at Wikipedia Category:Machine gun Category:7.62mm user Category:Russian weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Weapons with 3-round burst functions Category:Weapons with burst-fire abilities Category:Weapons with enhanced variants Category:Izmash Category:Soviet era weapons Category:Mikhail Kalashnikov Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with fire selection abilities Category:Weapons with gold variants